Cợяαzón Solitαяiợ
by ToonAoYushiko
Summary: Teto Kasane es una chica que ya no cree en el amor y se ha jurado a si misma no volverse a enamorar, pero ¿que pasa cuando se reencuentra con viejos amigos? ¿dejara que el amor la guie de nuevo o tirara a la basura todas las posibilidades?-LxTxP & KxM
1. Prologue

_Lalalala bueno, subo este nuevo fic xD de mi utau favorita OwO ((Teto Kasane wii!)) _

_Este es solo el prologo que es narrado por ella ^^ espero que les guste ;)_

_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece D: buuu_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Corazón Solitario<em>**

**_._**

**_Prologo_**

* * *

><p>Los chicos, ¿Qué son? La mayoría de las chicas creen que son necesarios en la vida, los que las hace sentirse especiales, los que las hace sentir importantes, los que las hacen sentirse amadas… pero, ¿realmente es esa la definición del sexo masculino, de verdad son "esos" los príncipes que soñamos y que nos llevaran a su castillo en un caballo blanco?<p>

Pues déjame decirte, si es que piensas así… ¡Que es una vil mentira!

Ellos no son esos príncipes azules que vienen con la zapatilla de cristal, a defenderte de aquel villano; solo es una falacia porque eso solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas y, tristemente, solo son eso… cuentos de niños…

¿Cuál sería la descripción correcta? sin tener que decir mentiras, sin hacernos falsas esperanzas de lo que pueden o no ser ¿Cómo hacerlo sin tener que quitarnos esa venda de los ojos que nos protege de cualquier daño? ¿Cómo?

Simplemente no se puede, siempre tiene que pasar algo malo para que nos demos cuenta… esa es la verdadera realidad.

Aun así, no necesitamos la presencia de un chico para ser felices, pero casi siempre están las "rogonas" que cuando sus parejas las dejan a un lado, les lloran y les juran no poder vivir sin ellos… que patéticas.

Aunque yo también estuve cegada por un tiempo no me volveré a dejar engañar por uno de ellos.

Todos son iguales.

Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Son la escoria de la tierra.

Por eso juro que nunca me volveré a enamorar, no volveré a caer en sus crueles garras para cuando ya tengan lo que quieren me dejen botada.

¡Ya no más!

Esa es mi decisión.

* * *

><p><em>Por si lo notaron ^^ se parece al "el club de los corazones solitarios" no?<em>

_Bueno pues me inspire de él ^^ obviamente le cambiare algunas cosas (todo! xD) _

_Si les gusto dejen reviews ^^ y si no pss ni modo u-u nos leemos pronto ;3_

_._

_Sayoo_


	2. Chapter I

_Wiii! Ya volvió su desgraciada preferida! xD haha al fin subí el capitulo 1 wiii soy tan feliz :D espero que les guste ;)_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen D:_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I – Wounded Heart<strong>

.

Estaba tan emocionada, ese día por fin le iba a confesar mis sentimientos al chico más dulce y tierno de la escuela Vocaloid.

Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fue un 21 de Abril, el viento soplaba levemente y el cielo estaba completamente despejado, si, ese día seria perfecto.

Me vestí con mi uniforme de la escuela, que estaba conformado por una blusa manga larga y medias blancas, una falda azul celeste de tablones, zapatos blancos y un molo azul en la parte superior de la blusa, ese día me había arreglado la falda con un seguro para que estuviera unos centímetros más corta, cepille mi cabello e iba a tomar mis típicos listones para hacerme mis coletas y después marcar más mis rulos pero me quería ver diferente, así que deje los listones en el tocador y tome un broche blanco para ponérmelo a un lado del fleco.

Salí de mi casa con una enorme sonrisa mientras repasaba mentalmente lo que iba a decirle.

Llegue a la escuela más temprano habitual, el salón estaba completamente solo, excepto por Momo y Defoko, aunque son hermanas gemelas no se parecen ni un poco, aunque no les hablo mucho se ve a simple vista que Momo, quien tiene el cabello rosado y ojos esmeraldas; es muy amable y sociable mientras que Defoko, quien tiene el cabello y ojos morados es muy reservada.

-¿Teto?- me llamo Momo con su voz chillona

-mande

-ah, es que no te reconocí sin tu peinado de siempre- rio levemente

-hoy quería verme diferente- sentía que mis mejillas se calentaban

-¿y para qué? O más bien ¿Para quién?- pregunto a lo que su hermana le dio un codazo

-no seas entrometida Momo- decía Defoko seria mientras volvía la atención a su libro

-ummm, lo siento Kasane-chan

-no te preocupes- fui a sentarme a mi asiento a esperar a que empezaran las clases

* * *

><p>Las primeras dos horas pasaron y el chico que siempre estaba en mis pensamientos no aparecía, realmente me estaba empezando a preocupar, en eso se escucho el desliz de la puerta.<p>

-siento la tardanza

-oh joven Utatane, tiene suerte de llegar a tiempo a la tercera clase o hubiera tenido que mandarle un reporte al coordinador

-lo siento- volvió a repetir a lo que el profesor lo miro con reproche

-que no se vuelva a repetir- el solo asintió y se sentó en su asiento.

Lo veo de reojo y veo que tan pronto el profesor volvió a la clase él se quedo dormido, contengo una risita y arranco un pedazo de hoja de mi cuaderno, empecé a escribirle y cuando termine le hice unos cuantos dobleces y toque el hombro de mi compañero de la izquierda para llamar su atención.

-a Utatane-kun- susurre nerviosa, el tomo el papelito y se lo paso a otro compañero

-a Piko- dijo de igual modo que yo, siguieron pasándolo hasta que llego a su destino, después de todo estábamos sentados de extremo a extremo; él adormilado desdoblo el papel y comenzó a leerlo, una sonrisa se esbozo en su boca y volteo a verme descubriendo que lo estaba observando, voltee la mirada rápidamente, ayy no, qué vergüenza, estoy segura que en este momento estoy más roja que un tomate…

Se preguntaran quien es el ¿verdad?

Su nombre es Piko Utatane, cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros, blanco, tez pálida, estatura alta (yo le llego a el hombro) y sus ojos son bicolor (el de la derecha verde y el de la izquierda azul).

Nos conocimos en la secundaria y desde segundo, cuando me hicieron una broma con globos de agua y él me ayudo, empecé a sentir algo por él.

El papelito en frente de mi pupitre hace que salga de mis pensamientos, lo tomo y lo desdoblo ansiosa…

"_es un día muy bello como para que estés durmiendo ^w^" _le había escrito

"_hahahaha creo que tienes razón ¿te parece si almorzamos juntos? n_n"_

Ahogue un gritito de emoción ¡claro que quería almorzar con él! Jijiji así que le conteste rápidamente

"_claro, eso estaría bien"_

* * *

><p>Al fin era la hora del almuerzo, ¿alguna vez has escuchado eso de que si esperas algo con muchas ansias el tiempo se pasa muy lento? Pues acabo de comprobar que es verdad, esos fueron los cuarenta minutos más largos de mi vida.<p>

En fin, ahora estoy esperando a Piko en un espacio algo reservado del jardín delantero, estoy muy nerviosa pero estoy reamente decidida a hacerlo…

-Teto

-ummm… hola Utatane-kun- dije algo nerviosa

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto con su sonrisa encantadora

-b…bi…bien- ¡por kami! Si dieran un premio por la más obvia en el planeta ganaría el primer lugar

-muy bien, gracias hehe- agache la mirada y trague saliva

-t…tengo que decirte algo-

-¿uh, nani?- listo, llego la hora, solamente tengo que decirle esas dos palabras que me han estado torturando

-yo… quería decirte que…

-¡oh Teto-chan, no lo había notado!- dijo con sorpresa confundiéndome

-¿eh?

-tu cabello Teto, se ve lindo…- se acerca a mí y acaricia cariñosamente mi cabeza –te vez linda…- ¡está demasiado cerca! Mi cuerpo no responde… no puedo respirar…

-Utatane-kun…

-Piko

-¿uh?

-no me llames por mi apellido- dijo fingiendo enojo y quitando su mano de mi cabeza para pasarla nervioso en su nuca –nos conocemos desde secundaria y sigues llamándome igual- un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, esperen… ¡el esta sonrojado!

-Ut…Piko-kun…

-sabes, yo también quiero decirte algo, no sé cómo lo vas a tomar pero estoy decidido a intentarlo- ¿eh?

-lo que estoy tratando de decir es que…- me miro a los ojos y pude ver su rostro con un enorme sonrojo lo que hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa –tu me gustas…-

-¿nani?- fue lo único que pude pronunciar pues me encontraba shockeada por su declaración

-Me gustas Teto- sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, mis mejillas se sonrojaron mas (si es que se puede) y lo mire con una sonrisa

-tu también me gustas Piko…

* * *

><p>Parecía que estaba en un sueño hecho realidad, después de decirle mis sentimientos que fuera su novia y yo obviamente acepte, me sentía la chica más afortunada del planeta…<p>

.

El primer mes fue simplemente maravilloso, el me trataba como una princesa y yo lo veía como mi caballero de brillante armadura.

Todos los días me dejaba una rosa (rosa) en mi pupitre, me sentía tan feliz al respirar el olor de esta hermosa flor; me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla ya que me daba vergüenza que los demás nos vieran, no es que me apene de él, solo que todos esos ojos mirándonos me ponían nerviosa; en clase me mandaba notitas diciéndome que me veía linda y cuando se hacía tarde me mandaba mensajes de texto preguntándome si estaba bien, me sentía tan bien estando con él, pero apenas era el primer mes, los otros dos meses fueron así también hasta todo empezó a ir cuesta abajo…

.

En el cuarto mes el dejo de mandarme mensajes y notas, llegaba a clases más tarde de lo usual y eso se me hizo muy extraño pero cuando le pregunte si le sucedía algo él me respondió _"no te preocupes, estoy bien" _aunque note el nerviosismo en su voz, confié en él.

.

El quinto mes de mi pupitre desaparecieron las rosas que él siempre ponía, pues ahora simplemente llegaba queriéndome dar un beso en la boca a lo que yo me volteaba recibiendo su beso en la mejilla, ya no lo hacía por vergüenza, lo hacía porque casi me forzaba a besarlo, no le di mucha importancia y seguí como si nada.

.

El sexto y último mes de nuestro noviazgo fue de lo peor, ya no me decía ningún cumplido ni nada por el estilo, llegaba tarde y se saltaba muchas de las clases, cuando iba a saludarlo el medio sonreía y volteaba la mirada, ¿estará enojado? No quería que él estuviera enojado conmigo, así que planee algo, le prepararía los chocolates que tanto le gustaban, así tal vez ya no esté enojado por lo que sea.

Por la tarde me prepare para ir de compras por los ingredientes que me hacían falta.

Cuando ya estaba de vuelta en mi casa comencé a preparar los chocolates a los que les hice forma de corazón, estaba segura que con eso se le quitaría el mal humor.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente estaba ilusionada esperando ver la cara de mi amado al ver los chocolates. El no entro a las tres primeras clases y comencé a preocuparme, vi al equipo de básquetbol con los que siempre hablaba y me les acerque…<p>

-um… etto…- voltearon a verme -¿alguien sabe dónde está Piko?-

-creo que esta en el jardín de atrás- me respondió uno de ellos, era alto y su cabello era azul marino, creo que su nombre era Kaito o algo así…

-¡arigatou!- me apresuro y voy al jardín, cuando estaba ahí empecé a escuchar susurros, me acerque con pasos cautelosos para que no me vieran y entonces escuche su conversación.

-Piko… alguien podría vernos- una voz femenina dijo entrecortadamente

-nadie vendrá- la curiosidad me gano y asome la cabeza para ver que estaban haciendo… la imagen que vi rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos, ahí estaba mi "novio" besando a Miki; líder de las porristas y quizás la más deseada de la escuela, se besaban tan apasionadamente que una gran ira crecía dentro de mí y cegada por el enojo me enfrente a ellos.

-¡Kasane-chan!- había exclamado la muy descarada aun abrazada de Piko

-¡Teto!- la separo de el de un empujón pero eso no importaba, el daño ya estaba hecho

-¡no puedo creerlo!- exclame -¡yo como una idiota estaba preocupada por ti y tu… tú estabas con esa! – La señale con odio -¡maldita perra!-

-¡oye, no le digas así!- grito él a lo que me sorprendí

-¡lo que me faltaba, es más que seguro que la prefieres a ella!

-¿¡qué! ¡Yo no dije eso!

-¡solo me utilizaste!

-te duele ¿no?- dijo Miki quien se había quedado callada hasta ese momento mirándome con una sonrisa de superioridad

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida

-te duele que el haya preferido a alguien mucho mejor que tu, alguien que SI lo complazca- no pude contenerme y le solté una cacheta que retumbo en toda el área

-Teto, tranquilízate- dijo Piko mientras tomaba mis manos

-¡déjame, no quiero saber nada de ti nunca más!- mis ojos estaban ardiendo desde el momento en que los vi juntos pero me negaba a soltar una lagrima en frente de él así que le di una patada en la espinilla y me soltó, corrí lo más rápido que pude al aula, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo del instituto, no me importaba si mis compañeros me habían visto con mis ojos hinchados y lagrimas saliendo de ellos, lo uno que quería era salir de ahí.

Cuando estaba a una cuadra de mi casa saque la bolsita de chocolates que le había hecho a Piko, estaba aun en shock, no podía creer que pase de ser la chica más afortunada del planeta a la más desdichada y estúpida del universo, cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta que seguía tomando la bolsa de chocolates en mis manos, los mire con repudio y tire la bolsa a la basura.

Llegue a mi casa, entre a mi cuarto y me eche a llorar en mi cama, ahora comprendía porque él había estado tan raro estos meses, el se estaba viendo con ella mientras yo seguía en mi mundo color de rosa, que estúpida fui en confiar en alguien como él, de seguro nunca sintió nada por mí, solo jugó con mis sentimientos…

No pienso dejar que me vuelvan a hacer la misma jugarreta dos veces, porque así como él puede haber muchos otros chicos que se aprovechan de los sentimientos de nosotras, por eso… nunca… nunca…

¡Nunca volveré a confiar en ningún chico!

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_TIN TIN TIN!_

_Y corten! xD que tal? Les gusto? OwO no? U.u dejen un review si les gusto! (y si no también x3) Son gratis! xD como los abrazos! xD jijijiji_

_Sayoo ;3_

_._

_PD: si se preguntan por que puse a Piko, bueno es porque... el también se hizo ahora uno de mis favoritos xP aunque aquí lo pongo de malo jijiji x3_


End file.
